etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Etnicznik HadeZerX/AAR Songhai 03 - Da'ud
left Witam was w kolejnym odcinku AARu Songhaiem. Można powiedzieć, że jest to prezent na święta, bo dzisiaj wigilia. Opowiem wam o władcy o imieniu Da'ud, który zasiadł na tronie w wieku 54 lat. Zapraszam do czytania. thumb|228px Da'ud przejął państwo podczas wojny z Mossi. Musiał on przemyśleć swoje pierwsze ruchy. Pierwsze co zrobił, to obdarował Kanem Bornu, by wyszło z długów i pomogło mu w wojnie. Sojusznik wywiązał się z zobowiązań. Nie było to jednak jedynym problemem - Da'ud nie miał dziedzica, a co za tym idzie - w wypadku śmierci, sułtanat upadłby. Ponadto - Oyo ogłosił go rywalem. Pocieszeniem było to, że Mali zdobyło pozwolenie na przemarsz od Jenne i dostało się na wojnę. Wojskom songhaiskim udało się podbić stolicę Mossi, czyli Borgu, a Mali ruszyło do Kano i zajęło połowę kraju. Następnie, wszyscy razem ruszyli na Benin, a statki Mali zniszczyły flotę wrogę. Kano wykorzystało tę okazję i odbiło Borgu. Poszło to na marne, bo Benin wycofywał się już z wojny, a Kanem Bornu ruszyło na wrogów. thumb|left|362px Da'ud zaczął się zastanawiać, jak może wspomóc gospodarkę państwa i wpadł na pomysł, by zainwestować w kompanię handlową. Władca, patrząc na swój majestat, postanowił ostrzec Air, by wiedzieli, że nie mogą sobie pozwalać na zbyt wiele. Usłyszał on także nowiny z dalekiej północy o potężnym królestwie, które niszczy Maroko. Nazywane było Portugalią. Przestraszony Da'ud uznał, że nie chce z nimi mieć żadnej wojny i wysłał dyplomatów, by poprawili relacje z ów państwem. thumb Wracając do wojny, wojska songhaisko-malisko-bornuańskie ruszyły na Mossi i Kano. Borgu zostało ponownie podbite, a Kano upadało. Musiało wycofać się z wojny, dając Da'udowi pieniądze, reperacje wojenne i zerwało swoje sojusze. Ponadto, cofnęło swoje roszczenia do ziem Zazzau i Kanem Bornu. thumb|left|264px Kraj obiegła wspaniała nowina - Da'ud ma syna! - radowali się mieszkańcy. Nazwał go tak samo, jak sam ma na imię i zorganizował ucztę. thumb Tymczasem Mossi upadło. Da'ud zażądał pełnej aneksji i pieniędzy. Oprócz tego, wysłał zabójców, by zamordowali całą dynastię Tenga Niama. Songhai tak urósł w siłę, że nie mógł już rywalizować z tak słabym krajem jak Katsina. Ogłosił sobie dwóch nowych rywali - Air i Oyo. thumb|306px Nastał pokój i przyszła pora na ogarnięcie spraw administracyjnych. Da'ud zaczął skonsolidował armię i zaczął rekrutować nowe oddziały. Kontynuował dzieło swoich poprzedników i islamizował animistycznych mieszkańców. Szlachcice zażądali rekompensaty za to, że pomagali w czasie wojny. Władca się na to zgodził, bo nie chciał ryzykować straty stabilności, a skarbiec miał i tak pełen. thumbthumb|leftNa dawnych ziemiach Air wybuchnęło powstanie. Buntownicy rządali powrotu tych ziem do prawowitego posiadacza. Songhai miał za małe wojska, ale w kraju wciąż stacjonowały armie Kanem Bornu. Nie chciały one jednak pomóc i stacjonowały obok. Dopiero, gdy powstańcy ruszyli na północny wschód ich kraju, ruszyli za nimi. Przegrali oni bitwę, ale niedługo potem udało im się skontratakować i wygrać. thumbNiedługo potem, Da'ud wypowiedział krótką wojnę osamotnionemu Zazzau. Nie działo się tam nic ciekawego, ot songhaiskie armie pokonały wroga i zajęły jego kraj. W tym samym czasie, Oyo podbiło Benin i stało się silnym sąsiadem Songhaiu. Stanowiło ono niewielkie zagrożenie, ale w razie kryzysu mogłoby uderzyć. thumb|left|308pxUmarł sułtan Mali, w wyniku czego został zerwany królewski mariaż. Da'ud szybko zawiązał nowy z nowym sułtanem - Da'udem. Po raz kolejny szlachta zażądała pieniędzy i po raz kolejny władca im zapłacił. Songhai przeszedł na nowe rozwiązania technologiczne - administracyjne i dyplomatyczne. Od teraz mógł pomagać rebeliom w innych krajach, podniosła się produkcja i efektywność handlu. Sułtan postanowił wykorzystać nową opcję i zaczął wspomagać rebelie benińskie w Oyo. Tymczasem, Mali podbijało Jolof. thumb|278pxNie tylko Oyo rosło w siłę, ale również Kong, czyli państwo, które niedawno podbiło całe Mossi. Ruszyli oni teraz na Dagbon i Bonoman, anektując te państwa. Da'ud zmienił cel do wspierania i zamiast pomagać Benińczykom, zaczął wspierać państwo o nazwie Dagbon. Myślał on o tym, że uwolni to państwo, a następnie je zwasalizuje i zniszczy Kong. Wysłał dary dla Kanem Bornu, bo jego sojusznik po raz kolejny się zadłużył. Mali udało się podbić Jolof, urosło w siłę i stało się jeszcze bardziej wartościowym sojusznikiem. thumb|leftWspieranie buntów się opłaciło i już niedługo potem wybuchnęło powstanie w Dagbonie. Przejęły one swoje ziemie. Da'ud postanowił wykorzystać tę okazję i wypowiedział wojnę Kong. Do wojny nie dołączyło Kanem Bornu, bo darzy on sympatią to państwo i nie chce się mieszać w konflikty przeciwko niemu. Songhaiowi pomogło jednak Mali. Po stronie Kongu stanęły Jenne i Macina. Da'ud wyruszył z armią na wroga i obronił buntowników przed atakiem Kongu. Następnie przejął kilka prowincji wokół. W tym samym czasie, Mali podbijało Macinę, a drugim oddziałem ruszyło do południowego Kongu. Songhaiskie armie przejmowały tereny w centrum kraju, gdy nagle z południa i północy otoczyły je armie wrogów. Mali udało się podbić stolicę Maciny, więc Da'ud prędko wysłał prośbę o pokój. Przeciwnik musiał oddać trochę pieniędzy, odszkodowanie wojenne, zerwać sojusze z Kanem Bornu i Kongiem. thumb|300px 7 tysięcy wrogów było z głowy, ale wciąż ruszały armie Jenne i Kongu, a songhaiscy wojownicy nie mogli uciec. Zostali zmasakrowani. Przeciwnicy ruszyli na południe, odbijać swoje ziemie, ale za nimi ruszyło 8 tysięcy Malijczyków. Pokonali oni wroga i zaczęli podbijać południowe prowincje. Da'ud musiał odnowić swoją armie i losy wojny były w rękach Mali. Tymczasem, Air pozwolił o sobie przypomnieć i wysłał pustynnych bandytów na ziemie Songhaiu. Ograbili oni kilka karawan i wiosek. Da'ud poprzysiągł zemstę, jak tylko wyszkoli armie. Poczynił kolejne kroki w tej sprawie i przyjął nową technologię militarną. Niedługo potem, zmarł w wieku 63 lat. Zostawił on swojego 8-letniego syna Da'uda z krajem w stanie wojny. Powołana została rada regencyjna, która miała przygotować kraj dla nowego sułtana, ale o tym już w następnym odcinku. Dziękuje za czytanie i zapraszam do dalszego obserwowania. Etnicznik HadeZerX (dyskusja) 15:55, gru 24, 2015 (UTC) Kategoria:Blog - Songhai (HadeZerX)